Teiko
by kai y laco
Summary: En un extraño suceso Kagami Taiga, viaja al pasado, conservando todos los recuerdos vividos hasta ahora. Ahora nuestro tigre puede decidir hacer dos cosas: 1. Vivir su vida como la recuerda y dejar que la historia siga su curso. 2. Ir a Japón y intentar que la Kiseki no sedai no sufra esa dolorosa separación y evitar que cayeran en la desesperación. (GomxKagami) Por Kai
1. Chapter 1

**Notas del cap:**

Mi primera vez publicando en fanfiction! Os pediré que seáis buenos conmigo, este fic también esta publicado en amor yaoi lo dijo para que no penséis que lo he copiado o algo, progresivamente subiré los mismo fics que tengo por ahí, por aquí.

Con estas notas voy a hacer un poco mas largo el resumen. Como ya sabéis Kagami intentara cambiar lo sucedido en Teiko. Se que con el viaje al pasado no sera como muchos esperan. Que seria algo como: que por algún motivo X Kagami decide ir a Japón y entra a Teiko. Sino que va mas haya de eso, se vera en un pasado que ya vivió, y tomara esta decisión -ir a Teiko- en base a dos cosas. una huir de su futuro, por una razón que ya veremos y dos para intentar cambiar lo que paso en Teiko (este sera en parte el motivo principal), pero las cosas no suceden como lo planeo el pelirrojo. No os contare cuales, para eso esta la lectura.

Pero yendo a lo importante las ADVERTENCIAS, este fic sera dramático y de angustia, ya que los tiempos lo ameritan. Primeramente lo mantendré fiel al manga, por eso si no has visto la época de Teiko contendrá spoilers. Muchas cosas claramente cambiaran con la presencia de Kagami así que no esperéis que el protagonista sea Kuroko. Pensar que en vez de Kuroko no basket, sera algo así como Kagami no basket. Me tomare un tiempo para que Kagami conozca y se haga amigo de cada uno de la Kiseki. Posibles semi-violación, violación (no estoy del todo segura como lo are). Cualquier otra cosa se os sera informada en las notas.

 _Los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivos creadores._

 _Sin mas que decir espero que os guste._

 **Capitulo 1**

 **Un día con el cielo azul despejado**

 _:...Narrado por Kagami...:_

Cuando abrí los ojos estaba tumbado en el suelo, mire a mi alrededor y me percate de que estaba encerrado en un especie de caja, las paredes de esta estaban pintadas de negro y rojo, observe con cuidado cada una de ellas para ver si encontraba una salida, sin embargo no había nada. De repente en una de las paredes apareció una grieta en forma horizontal, esta se abrió como una boca, en su interior solo se veía oscuridad, al cabo de unos segundos aparecieron cuchillas que rodearon el agujero, yo absorto por lo que sucedía me aleje lo mas posible y empecé a golpear la pared con una falsa esperanza de que alguien viniera. Pero fue en vano. Inesperadamente una extraña fuerza me atraía hacia el interior de ese abismo, de un momento a otro este se expandió de tal forma que trajo toda la habitación. Deje de estar en una habitación iluminada, a quedarme atrapado en una inmensa masa de oscuridad, no me podía mover, no podía ver, solo tenía una sensación de nostalgia, un antiguo recuerdo, una antigua sensación.

En el momento en que volví a abrir los ojos note que todo lo que había vivido no fue mas que un mero sueño, o mas bien una horrible pesadilla. Mire a mi alrededor. Ese no era mi apartamento, es verdad que me resultaba familiar pero no lo reconocía, estaba confundido.

Solo al cabo de unos momento me acorde de todo lo que paso y después de reconocer donde me encontraba me lo confirmo; había viajado al pasado. Se que no es la primera opción que uno se le viene a la mente y que seria la menos probable. Pero definitivamente era la única explicación y también la única que quería creer. Después de todo tengo los recuerdos de lo que pasara de ahora en adelante. Pero ¿Que había pasado? Si me preguntaran no lo sabia pero puedo intentar recordar... tal vez podría haberlo causado yo, después de todo solo estaba huyendo.

 _: ... Flash Back ...:_

Poco después de haber finalizado la Winter Cup dejando a Seirin como ganador pasaron muchas cosas. No referentes a los estudios seguían igual de aburridos de siempre. Lo diferente fueron las visitas de la Kiseki no sadai a Seirin. Al principio no le preste atención, era normal que vinieran a ver a Kuroko, pero sorprendentemente tanto para mí como para el equipo no les buscaban a él, sino a mi. Y la verdad fue inesperado, la reacción de Midorima la vez que nos encontramos aquella vez en el restaurante un vez que Seirin hubo ganado a Shutoku no fue precisamente la mejor.

Fui el primero en vencerlos, y claramente espere que solo me vieran como un rival, al que les costaría aceptar. Que de repente un novato apareciera delante de ellos y que les venciera, no se asimila fácilmente, menos después de declararlo por tener una luz leve (cortesía de Aomine Diki). Pero no resulto de la forma que espere. Muchas cosas referentes a los chicos de la Kiseki no sedai era muy diferentes a las que imagine la primera vez que los vi; Kise conocido por un carácter infantil podía adoptar un actitud frívola y indiferente, Aomine a pesar de nuestras constantes peleas había veces en las que realmente disfrutaba de su compañía, Midorima... bueno seguía siendo el mismo tsundere de siempre pero descubrí que es divertido estar con él, Murasakibara había ocasiones en las que actuaba ligeramente sádico e infantil y Akashi a pesar de que el primer encuentro sin duda no fue el mejor, esa faceta de emperador no mejor las cosas pero esa misma personalidad desaparecía cuando me encontraba presente. Todos actuaban de forma diferente cuando yo estaba cerca.

Si me preguntaran ¿Por qué? la verdad no sabría que decir, todo paso de forma tan rápida. No supe en que momento me acostumbre a las tardes tranquilas jugando _Shoji_ con Seijuro, no supe cuando la rivalidad y peleas con Daiki se convirtieron en amistad, no supe cuando Shintarou me empezó a buscar para que le acompañara a comparar su _Luck Intem_ , no supe cuando comencé a tener al habito de guardar una bolsa de golosinas por si Atsushi se aparecía por Seirin, no supe cuando me acostumbre a salir con Ryuota y tampoco supe como reaccionar el día que todos ellos se me confesaron.

Estaba confundido, era la primera vez que no estaba seguro de algo, por eso en vez de encarar mis sentimientos huí. No es como si hubiera decidido ignorarlos, me comporte de la misma manera con ellos, era tolerante sus sentimientos no me molestaban, pero evitaba rotundamente el tema. Es por eso que todavía sigo huyendo. No quería afrontar esa situación, realmente desee encontrar un respuesta. No quería que nuestra relación cambiara y elegir a uno, supondría lo que quería evitar.

Además no estaba seguro de lo que sentía, no quería atarme a una relación sin tener claro lo que sentía, si lo hubiera hecho solo me causaría dolor tanto como a ellos como para mí. Ser de alguien, pertenecer-le, entregarse... nunca lo había hecho, tenia miedo de que al final me hubiera equivocado y perderme... perderle.

Los chicos me dieron espacio y tiempo para pensarlo, realmente lo agradecí. Hasta que de pronto llego el día que tenia que dar un repuesta... aunque lo hubiera pensado, no tenia una. Por eso dije que tal vez mi viaje al pasado fue mi culpa, ya que en el momento que tenia que dar la respuesta que no sabia un extraño cielo cubrió todo y un extraño rayo cayo cerca de mi, ese mismo me absorbió. Dento de él todo estaba completamente oscuro, no se veía absolutamente nada, me sentía flotando en una masa oscura. Deje de prestarle atención a mi alrededor al ver una figura delante de mí, sabia que era, mas bien quien era, me vi a mí mismo, pero de la época de secundaria y antes de poder siquiera decir una palabra mi cuerpo impulsado por una fuerza paso delante de mi otro yo y antes de saber que mi cuerpo encoguio desperté en mi antigua cama.

 _: ... Flash Back final ...:_

Si esa es mi convicción, no tenia duda alguna de que todo lo que recuerdo era real. Y aunque las tuviera solo tenia que esperar, ya que tengo conciencia de como se desarrollara mi vida.

La verdad es una gran oportunidad ¿Quien no ha querido viajar en el tiempo y cambiar algún suceso? ¿Aunque si lo hiciera no cambiaría el futuro...? De ser así puedo decidir si cambiar algún suceso del pasado, que inevitablemente cambiaría el futuro. No creo que sea bueno cambiar el pasado... pero vivir otra vez lo mismo no me entusiasma para nada. De todas formas no tengo nada que cambiar. En secundaria no paso...

_Espera un momento, la secundaria... ¿No pasaba algo en la secundaria? ¡Es verdad! Teiko...

Era verdad me había olvidado, en esta época es cuando se formo la Kiseki no sedai, la época donde todos sufrieron, se perdieron y desesperaron.

Era consciente de lo que pasaba por esas fechas, Kuroko se encargo de explicarme la historia de aquel entonces. Sin duda no era una situación linda de recordar. El peso de sus errores en el futuro consecuencia de sus vivencias pasado aun les atormentaban. Lo sabia, todos sufrieron.

_¡AH! ¡Pensar en lo que va a pasar y no poder evitarlo me enfurece! ¿Pero que puedo hacer? No es como si pudiera ir y cambiar las cosas..._me quede en blanco lo que dije no era verdad_ en verdad si puedo ir y cambiar la cosas. Pero...

Ir a la secundaria Teiko... unirme al club de baloncesto y evitar que la Kiseki se separe. Era cociente de los riesgos, si lo hacia ya no habría vuelta atrás... pero... _Si lo hago seguiré huyendo._ Si llegara a tomar la decisión de ir a Teiko, estaría huyendo de mi futuro. Sigo sin poder afrontar esa realidad.

Tal vez tenga que ver las cosas con perspectiva en estos momentos pudo elegir entre vivir mi vida hasta ahora o... intentar cambiar el pasado ¿Cual es la mejor opción? No me gusta pensar que estoy escapando, pero definitivamente odio mas no poder hacer absolutamente nada cuando tengo la posibilidad de cambiarlo.

Me recosté en la cama mirando el techo. Eligiera lo que eligiera estaría condenado al futuro a un diferente desenlace, solo que uno ya es previsible para mi. Aunque ¿Cuanto cambiarían las cosas si yo fuera a Teiko?¿Si no puedo evitar que se separen, acabare igual que ellos?¿Podría seguir disfrutando del baloncesto? ¿Jugar con Seirin seria diferente?

Conocí a la generación de los milagros como mis rivales, nunca supe como fueron en el pasado. Solo los puedo imaginar por los distintos relatos que me contaron ¿Y si nos hubiéramos conocido en un situación diferente como se comportaría a mi lado? No lo se...

Me levante de la cama, no soportaba mas estar sin hacer nada. Y aunque no estaba seguro de que fuera la decisión correcta, ya se que voy a hacer. Iré a Teiko. Puede que no sea la mejor forma de afrontar el problema, puede que solo busque escapar... pero no hacer nada seria hacer lo mismo.

A paso calmado me dirigí al comedor, descolgué el teléfono y marque un numero... al cabo de dos tonos me contestaron.

_Papa... sí soy yo. Tengo un favor que pedirte... Quiero ir a Japón._Ya no había vuelta atrás.

Kagami caminaba tranquilamente, la brisa movía levemente sus cabellos rojos. Era un día con un cielo azul despejado, era difícil creer que fuera primavera. En las manos del pelirrojo tenia un papel que decir _"Bienvenido estudiante de primer año"._ Taiga aun no estaba acostumbrado a la nueva vida que se sumergió de pronto, o a las decisiones apresuradas que tomo, pero no iba a dar vuelta atrás, ya era muy tarde para hacerlo. Tampoco estaba acostumbrado a su cuerpo, el cabello lo tenia mucho mas corto, las musculatura no la tenia tan desarrollada, su rostro era mas fino y su altura era 1,73. Vestir en el uniforme de Teiko no mejoro su forma de verse, se sentía un poco extraño. Su uniforme estaba de la siguiente forma; las mangas blancas estaban remangadas sobre la camiseta azul celeste que portaba, la corbata no estaba bien anudada, lo único presentable de su vestimenta eran los pantalones negro que caían libremente por sus piernas.

Se encontraba entrando a la institución conocida por el equipo de baloncesto; _100 partidos 100 victorias_. Los pétalos de cerezo danzaban en el aire moviéndose a su alrededor. Paso por fin la entrada. Los clubes estaban congregados ofreciendo las diferentes actividades posibles si uno se unía. Miro a su alrededor curioso y sin quererlo divisar un cabellera azul inconfundible. A Kagami le invadió un felicidad, hacia tanto que no veía a alguno de la generación, tenia la extraña necesidad de volver a jugar con alguno y sin pensar en sus acciones acelero el paso para alcanzarlo. Quería hablar con él, conocer al antiguo Aomine Daiki y a toda la Kiseki en si. Pero antes de alcanzar al peliazul choco con alguien ¿Con quien? No lo sabia, mas bien no vio a nadie delante de él. En el suelo miro hacia adelante para ver con quien se había chocado, abrió los ojos sorprendidos al reconocer a la persona era Kuroko, una sonrisa se le formo al volver a ver a su amigo.

_Lo siento Ku..._ se obligo a callarse a si mismo. No podía decir su nombre, ellos aun no se conocían. Se levanto rápidamente de un salto, se acomodando su bolso en el hombre, ayudo a Kuroko a levantarse y a recoger sus pertenencias_¿Estas bien?

_Si gracias... em...

_Perdón no me he presentado Kagami Taiga.

_Kuroko Tetsuya un placer._una sonrisa recibió el peliceleste en respuesta.

Kagami volvió a parar atención a su alrededor, vio a Midorima siendo parado por un representante del club de literatura, río internamente al ver que seguía portando sus extravagantes objetos de la suerte. Seguidamente escucho unos gritos ensordecedores, de personas que quedaban maravilladas por la altura de Murasakibara. Los susurros no tan bajos de las chicas que enrojecían al ver el atractivo de Kise. Todo se le hacia extrañamente familiar, solo pensar que dentro de poco jugarían todos ellos como equipo lo entusiasmaba, no podía esperar mas, unas ganas incontrolables le obligaron a correr.

_Nos vemos Kuroko_ se despidió con un gesto de mano. Las ganas de inscribirse al club de baloncesto, incrementaban cada vez mas, una sonrisa genuina se le implanto en el rostro, las cosas recién acababan de comenzar.

El peliceleste que Kagami dejo atrás también sonrío, no esperaba encontrarse a una persona tan entusiasta recién entrar a la institución. Lo que el chico ignoraba que sus objetivos eran el mismo, los pasos al lugar que tenían que llegar era los mimos. Los motivos diferentes, pero el amor por el baloncesto el mismo.

 _:...Club de baloncesto...:_

Todos los alumnos estaban congregados esperando. Kagami quedo asombrado por la gran cantidad de gente que allí se encontraba, las palabras que escucho sobre que era un club de baloncesto era increíblemente fuerte no eran en vano, bueno si la afamada generación de los milagros nació en esta secundaria, no se podía esperar menos de ella. Cualquier murmuro que se pudiera escuchar murió antes las palabras de los entrenadores.

_¡En primer lugar, el logro de la victoria es la premisa de este club!¡Cualquiera que no se ponga serio en esto debe buscar otro club!¡Para aquellos que se quedan!¡Prepárense para un entrenamiento extremadamente difícil!_ las palabras lejos de asustar al pelirrojo solo consiguieron animarlo mas ¿Como seria el entrenamiento de Teiko?¿Seria tan difícil como en Seirin?_Antes de llegar a las presentaciones, ustedes serán divididos por clase y serán examinados. Esto sera un test de físico, fuerza y habilidad. Nosotros usaremos los resultados del test para ponerlos del primero al tercer equipo. Ustedes podrán jugar partidos como titulares después de haber llegado al primer equipo. Les pediré a los novatos y a los que llegaron tarde y por lo tanto ausentarse al momento de unirse al tercer equipo. Ustedes serán evaluados periódicamente, por lo tanto aquellos que están en el segundo y tercer equipo no deben darse por vencidos, pero practiquen mas con el objetivo de ser promovidos ¡Eso es todo!

 _¿Por que tienen que hacer tan largas las explicaciones? Yo quiero jugar de una vez,_ pensó Kagami. Pero aun así presto atención a las voces que empezaban a murmurar escucho cosas como: " _Tu sabes que nunca pusieron a un estudiante de 1° año para el primer equipo en el primer intento" " ¡¿En serio...?! Entonces a lo mejor ¿En el segundo equipo?" "En ese caso seamos los primeros en entrar en el segundo equipo" "Demos lo mejor"._ La conversación finalizo con esas palabras. A Kagami no le gusto lo que escucho. _Si tenéis la motivación para decir con esas palabras no os conforméis con el segundo lugar,_ _uno siempre debe aspirar a lo mas alto. Como sea esto sera divertido un reto para ser el mejor,_ se dijo mentalmente emocionándose por el reto que se había auto impuesto de llegar a la primer equipo al primer intento.

Los gritos emocionados retumbaron en el gimnasio, atrajeron la atención de una persona de pelos dorados que en esos momentos se encontraba paseando por esos lares.

_Wow ellos suenan seguros, parece que se están divirtiendo ¿Me pregunto que club sera ese? Tal vez me una a alguna clase de club de deportes también... Ah pero mi hermana dijo que la agencia de modelos a la que envío mi foto llamo ayer... ¿Que debo hacer...? Bueno incluso si me uno a un club, al final sera fácil... no importa lo que sea_ el rubio no era consciente en ese momento de lo equivocadas que estabas sus palabras.

 _:...Después del test. Narrado por Kagami...:_

L a gran mayoría de presentes se encontraban jadeando y sudando. Yo por mi parte estaba tranquilo, la verdad no había supuesto un reto, me decepcione un poco por ello ¿Seria por los entrenamientos en Seirin? No, no podía ser ya que mi cuerpo aun no los experimento ¿Entonces esto no debería de suponer un reto? Mis habilidades como jugar en esta época no estaban tan desarrolladas, tal vez sobre-estime el entrenamiento. Si... esa era la única respuesta, seguramente aun no se habían puesto serios.

_Ahora serán anunciados los resultados del test._ mi hilo de pensamientos fue cortado por esas palabras_ Comenzaremos por el tercer equipo...

No le preste atención a las siguientes palabras, ni a los nombre que estaban diciendo, pero aun así el nombre de Kuroko llego a mis oídos. Me había olvidado, durante medio año después de entrar al club aun seguía en el tercer equipo. Tal vez pueda adelantar el proceso, que Kuroko se una al primer equipo antes, de todas formas con mi sola presencia el pasado ya esta cambiado, mas cambios no tendrán mucha importancia ¿Verdad? Pero no puedo simplemente aparecer y darle las respuestas que busca, no evolucionara como jugador si lo hago. Por ahora solo le brindare apoyo, no puedo intervenir en su evolución.

Una vez que los nombre del tercer equipo finalizaron, gritos de victoria se escucharon, como si llegar al segundo equipo ya hubiera sido un logro, si bien en esa institución se podría valorar de esa forma yo no estaría conforme. No quería esperar mas de lo necesario para poder jugar y quedar en el segundo equipo implicaría eso, aunque tampoco esperaba quedar en el.

_Próximamente aquellos que se unirán al segundo equipo_ nombre tras nombre fue dicho pero al acabar de anunciarlos, mi nombre no estaba entre ellos. Una sonrisa de satisfacción se formo en mis rostro._Ahora anunciaremos los miembros del primer equipo.

_¿Eh...?_ la duda se extendió en la inmensidad del gimnasio, mi emoción fue mas haya de haber entrado el primer equipo, todas esas sensaciones desapreciaron al ver a las personas que estaban a mi lado. Las preguntas y dudas seguían presentes_ ¿Acaba de decir primer equipo...? No puede ser... Pensé que nunca había podido un estudiante de primer año estar en el primer equipo antes...

_Numero ocho, Aomine Daiki_ los cuestionamientos quedaron enmudecidos por los nombre de las personas que lograron dicha a saña_ Numero once, Midorima Shintarou. Numero veintitrés, Murasakibara Atsushi. Numero veintinueve Akashi Seijurou, y numero treinta y dos Kagami Taiga.

Las personas a mi alrededor sera conocidos como la generación de los milagros, y este es el dia donde nacieron. Contemplarlo sin duda es muy diferente a que te lo cuenten, los sentimientos no se podrían trasmitir con exactitud. Me pregunto si yo seré considerado como un milagro también.

.

.

.

Los entrenamientos comenzaron, el esfuerzo físico que se empleaba en ellos era cada vez mayor. Pero aun no suponían un reto para mi. Puede que sudara, que mis extremidades pidieran un descanso, pero todas estas sensaciones de cansancio desaparecían cuando mi mente imaginaba un partido. Extrañaba la adrenalina, el correr con el balón en mano, enfrentar a rivales poderosos. Todas las energías que había creído perder volvían a mi de forma rápida, unas ansias se implantaban en mi, que no me permitía quedarme quieto, por eso no me cansaba de un forma completa.

Me encontraba estirando los cuadriceps, si no estiraba y calentaba bien corría el riesgo de sufrir un desgarro. Cometer esa clase de errores tontos con las ansias que parecían ahogarme por jugar no eran una opción.

Hasta ahora no había compartido palabra con nadie, intente acercarme a la generación pero no sabia como comenzar una conversación, no quería cometer algún descuido y delatarme, bueno no me delataría pero si me podría en una situación embarazosa al intentar explicarme.

_Kagami Taiga_ escuche que me llamaba el entrenador. Curioso me acerque a el para vez que quería.

_¿Que pasa entrenador?

_He venido a informarte de que seras titular. Tu uniforme se te sera entregado mañana y participaras en el partido de practica que se llevara acabo en el gimnasio dentro de dos días. Felicidades.

Mis ojos se abrieron ante la sorpresa ¿De verdad había oído bien? ¿Ya era titular? ¿Tan pronto? Eso significa que los demás también tendrían que ser titulares, pero entonces ¿Por qué solo me llamo a mi? Por mas que pensara en una respuesta no la obtenía ¿Era mejor que ellos? Imposible. Entonces ¿Por que? Tal vez era... o puede que... Agh no lo se... Bueno da igual seguro no tardaran en nombrarlos como titulares. Pero una cosa es me dieran el uniforme pero enseguida entrar a jugar no era un poco apresurado, es decir solo llevo algunos días y ya quieren que juegue, puede que solo sea porque es un partido de practica. Da igual de todas formas lo único importante es que podre jugar, seguramente Kami-sama escucho mis suplicas.

Estaba en clase, sentado en el pupitre mirando por la ventana. Mi vista estaba concentrada únicamente en el cielo que me mostraba un panorama nublado, aunque mi cerebro no procesaba esa información, sino que especulaba, imaginaba diferentes situaciones para el partido de practica de mañana, puede que solo fuera eso un partido de practica pero que pusieran sus titulares a jugar significaban que era una secundaria fuerte, los rivales fuertes que me podía encontrar encendían un algo en mí y provocaban que mi pierna se moviera nerviosa. Las palabras del profesor se sentían distantes y realmente no captaban mi atención, estaba seguro que si me llegaba a preguntar algo ni siquiera le escucharía y como resultado obtendría un castigo. Si no fuera porque tenia que tener buenas notas para seguir con las actividades del club pararía el oído para escuchar los temas sin sentido, que ahora se me hacían repetitivos.

Las primeras clases finalmente acabaron para poder darnos una pausa para merendar. Agradecía eso el constante sonido de la voz del profesor de matemáticas mes estaba cansando, el pobre se empeñaba en intentar dar un tema que simplemente nadie entendía o entendería jamas.

_Kagami Taiga_ escuche una voz femenina llamarme y extrañamente se me hizo familiar. Alce la vista para buscar a la persona que me llamo. Una pelirosa estaba en la entrada. Momoi era la mánager del equipo por lo tanto su presencia solo podía significar una cosa_traje tu uniforme.

 _Por fin,_ celebre mentalmente. Me levante apresuradamente, casi llevándome mi asiento por delante. Una vez que estuve al lado de la chica toma la ropa y la extendí para ver el uniforme, me dio gracia ver que numero portaría de ahora en adelante; el 10.

_Gracias_agradecí.

_De nada, y felicidades. No te olvides que el partido de practica es mañana, jugaras desde el primer cuarto.

_Muy bien_ volví a mi asiento, sin duda todo estaba pasando demasiado rápido pero... no podía estar mas feliz. Por fin podría jugar. Ese era el único pensamiento que invadía mi mente.

El gimnasio se encontraba lleno, en las gradas los ánimos al equipo eran constantes. Los equipos se encontraban en sus respectivas bancas. Estaba sentado mi mirada clavada en mis rivales ignorando para variar las palabras de mi entrenador. La emoción me cegaba, puede que para otras personas lo que sentía fuera exagerado, pero esto era lo que el baloncesto me provocaba, algo incontrolable. Pero aun en ese estado escuche parte de la conversación que se daba a mis espaldas.

_Entrenador esta seguro._pregunto el capitán. Si no me equivoco se llamaba Nijimura...

_Si, queremos comprobar si nuestras predicciones son ciertas.

_Muy bien pero si las cosas se complican entrare a jugar. alineaban en sus bandos

No entendí a quien se referían, pero tampoco le preste mucha importancia. Escuche la formación, y una vez acabada de dar comenzó el partido. Me encamine a la cancha, al pasar la linea que la delimitaba la brisa que soplo una vez dentro me pareció demasiado placentera, aspire aire hasta llenarme los pulmones. Los dos equipos se alinearon, las miradas chocaban con las de cada rival. Me posicione para saltar y entregar el balón a mi equipo, la persona delante de mi con el mismo objetivo me retaba con la mirada segura de ganar el primer encuentro, era mas alto que yo alrededor de 1,80, pero sin duda no perdería.

Las gradas se encontraban a rebosar, todos lo integrantes miraban el partido. El rumor que un estudiante de primero ya jugaría como titular se extendió por todo el club, cualquier integrante lo había escuchado y la prueba estaba justo delante de ellos. El pelirrojo de primer año se paraba en la cancha dispuesto a vencer a sus rivales. El miedo no estaba presente, los nervios no hacían acto de presencia. Kuroko claramente se encontraba en las gradas y veía al pelirrojo que se encontró en la entrada el primer día, quien diría que también le gustara el baloncesto, y que se uniría al club. Los miembros de la aun no proclamada Kiseki no sadai también estaban allí mirando con curiosidad a Kagami, quien ahora era el centro de atención de la gran mayoría de los presentes. Taiga ignoraba las miradas dirigidas a él, también las expectativas que tenían de su persona sin que tuviera idea, el juego era lo único que distraía su mente.

El sonido del silbato retumbo y el balón alzo el vuelo. Todos tenían un ganador en mente, y no era el pelirrojo precisamente, si bien su altura era considerable no le creían capas de superar el salto de su rival, pero para sorpresa generan el salto de Kagami gano mas altura y el balón paso al lado de Teiko. Un jugador lo recibió de forma exitosa y el ataque comenzó de parte del equipo blanco. Pero sus enemigos no perdieron tiempo, de inmediato fueron a bloquear al jugador que poseía el balón. El mismo chico vio a su alrededor buscando a alguien a quien pasar y seguir su avance, pero todos los jugadores se encontraban con una marca personal, tendría que avanzar por su cuenta, eso se le paso por la mente antes que una figura roja pasara delante de sus ojos. Kagami tan pronto como encontró una oportunidad se libro de su marca y ahora se encontraba en buena posición para recibir el pase, el cual no tardo en llegar.

Corrió hacia el frente, donde ya le esperaban para impedir cualquier jugada impulso sus manos hacia un lado, el contrario al anticipar un pase movió su cuerpo para impedirlo pero en el mismo momento que ejecuto esa acción el pelirrojo ya había pasado por un costado botando el balón; una finta. Sin poder evitarlo el jugador se quedo alucinado por lo bien que fue ejecutada. Antes de que mas personas pudieran impedir su paso, se impulso con sus dos piernas adelante, saltando con el poder que lo caracterizaba y clavando el balón en el aro, Teiko estrenaba el marcador. La jugada del pelirrojo paso tan rápido que hasta sus propios compañeros tardaron en moverse para defender.

El contraataque fue feroz. El equipo rival no iba a permitir tal humillación. El jugador el frente paso rápidamente el balón y el compañero que lo recibió se posiciono para hacer un triple, el lanzador estaba confiado habían ensayado esta jugada para hacerla a alta velocidad y que el enemigo no pudiera actuar al instante. El tiro fue efectuado, el balón se deslizo por las manos pero a los pocos segundos de estar en aire una mano lo golpeo para que fuera directamente al suelo, Kagami si había racionado, una jugada como esa no podía engañarle, _los pases de Takao a Midorima en el aire son mucho peores,_ se dijo. A pesar de haber impedido el tiro el equipo rival raudos atraparon el balón, el portador del mismo haciendo jala de su velocidad se acerco al aro para marcar, sujetando la bola con una mano alzo el brazo, pero dicha acción se frustro ante el brazo bronceado de Kagami, _esa velocidad no se comparaba a la de Aomine,_ su mente le recordó.

Toda jugada o intento de marcar era bloqueado. Todas las habilidades que mostraban sus rivales a la vista de Kagami solo eran una burda imitación de las de sus amigos, nada que suponía un reto para el. El equipo contrario se movía tan lento, todas sus acciones se volvía previsibles. La condición de su equipo ante la mirada de Kagami tampoco era buena, cometían muchos errores, hacían pases que no debían, prácticamente se estaba ocupando el solo del partido, el equipo rival no marco ningún punto todavía. Taiga estaba decepcionado, donde estaba el reto, la adrenalina de un enfrentamiento serio.

¿Porque eran tan débiles...? no paraba de preguntarse el pelirrojo. Solo en ese momento se puso a pensar _No, espera...¿Y si ellos no son los débiles? ¿Y si yo soy demasiado fuerte?_ Con esos pensamientos comenzó a atar cabos sueltos. Ese era el porque fue el primero en ser titular, el porque pudo saltar mas alto al principio, el porque los entrenamientos no eran duros, sus habilidades no eran las de cuando estaba en secundaria, era las que tenia en preparatoria.

Todo eso se le formo en la mente, el pánico le invadió. Eso solo podía significar una cosa, que horrorosamente confirmo ahora, sus rivales quedaron parados, simplemente se rindieron a la opción de ganar. Ahora era él el que se encontraba en la cima donde no encontrabas ningún rival que te enfrentara.

 _Esto no me gusta, se siente tan solitario, no tienes a nadie alrededor ¿Donde esta la adrenalina del juego? Por que tus rivales no quieren correr detrás de ti, por que mirar hacia adelante no encuentras una luz. Esto es lo que sintieron, esta es la **desesperación**._

Notas finales:

Espero que os gustara, dentro de un rato intentare subir el segundo cap. Deu~


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas del cap:**

Pues he aquí el segundo cap, pensaba subirlo ayer pero aun no se manejar del todo bien esta pag. Ahora diría que ya esta bien, por eso me tarde. Bueno a medida que avance la historia se unirán mas personajes al harem, ya que me lo han pedido en Amor Yaoi, lo intentare pero no prometo nada, me esforzare en ello!

En fin no os entretengo mas, espero que disfrutéis la lectura!

 **Capitulo 2**

 **¿Qué puedo hacer?**

 _:...Narrado por Kagami...:_

Los ánimos y gritos iniciales que atravesaban los oídos para llenar la mente de energías ya se extinguieron. No porque no quisieran animar a su equipo, solo que ya no era necesario hacerlo. El rival ya no hacia esfuerzo por ir detrás del balón, ya no creían poder alcanzarlo.

Así que esto es lo que se siente ser el mejor, estar en la cima que solo algunos poco pueden alcanzar. No me gusta, todo esta cubierto de una espesa niebla de color gris, nubla completamente tus sentidos, la felicidad es remplazada por depresión. No puedo sonreír, mis músculos lo ven como un esfuerzo innecesario. Un vacío se forma en mi pecho, se hace cada vez mas profundo, mas desgarrador, duele, duele mucho... el dolor me impide pensar que esto podría ser un sueño, todo es real. En un intento por aferrarme a lo que ya no existe, que esta no es la realidad, cierro los ojos la mayor cantidad de tiempo, no quiero ver a mis oponentes.

–Duele... duele, duele, duele...–susurro cada vez que el balón toca el suelo. Mi piernas sienten la tensión, no es que me cueste moverlas, la tensión es que se muevan cuando no quiero que lo hagan, mis pies golpean una y otra vez contra el suelo de madera. Por mas que quiera no puedo detenerme. Mi corazón lo grita, pero mi mente no lo escucha. El chirrido de los tenis me llega de una forma aguda, dañando mis oídos. Las figuras a mi alrededor se vuelven cada vez mas borrosas, eran como manchas negra sin forma moviéndose delante de mi. Solo quiero agotarme. Que el dolor de mi corazón sea remplazado por el de mi cuerpo. El daño que provoca lo que veo me esta condenado a la depresión, que se hace cada vez mas traslucida en mi mirada.

El silbato suena al fin, dejo de moverme. Se finalizo el partido, su resultado: _0-110_. Nunca en mi vida me alegre tanto del sonido final. Me quede estático en un lugar, mis ojos miraban al frente como si fuera la cosa mas interesante, pero en realidad no presto atención a lo que allí se encuentra. Mi mirada se vuelve borrosa, no estaba cansado, mis ojos se estaban inundando de agua, quería llorar, liberar todo mi frustración con las gotas saladas. Pero no lo haría, nada se solucionaría con esto, solo preocuparía a los demás de una forma inútil, ya nadie me podía ayudar. Me conforme con apretar fuertemente el balón que en esos momentos tenia en manos. También era la primera vez que no me gustaba su tacto, estaba comenzando a odiar el áspero tacto.

–Kagami-kun hay que alinearse –el llamado de mi sempai, me alerto de donde estaba. No era el lugar ni el momento de armar un escena.

Nos alineamos y dimos las gracias por el juego. No se cual de las miradas en frente a mi era la mas vacía, si la de ellos o la mía. Es seguro que me miran extrañados ¿No era yo el que debía estar alegre? Debería estarlo, pero no es así. Nunca lo había pensado, nunca intente comprender como se sentían. Solo me aferre a mi deseo de ganarles, las ansias de enfrentarles. Ahora lo se... y en verdad me impresionan ¿Como pudieron aguantar? ¿Como pudieron seguir jugando? Quería las respuestas para poder emplearlas. Sin embargo ya nadie me las podía dar, se rompió con una mera acción.

Después de los instantes en que el publico y toda persona que se encontraban allí salieron del shock que provocaron mis habilidades, gritos de victoria hicieron acto de presencia. Sin embargo los mismo ya dejaron de tener algún valor significativo, lo que he hecho no merece ningún alabo.

Llevo mi mano al pecho late desenfrenado, mi respiración se vuelve irregular, era como si me quedara sin aire, abría la boca lo máximo intentando captar todo lo posible del vital oxigeno. Pero mi reacción no se debe al cansancio, es mi esfuerzo por reprimir el llanto que amenaza con salir, el dolor se intensifica al no darle ninguna alternativa de escape.

Miro a mi alrededor intentando distraer mi mente, alejarla de las constantes palabras. Mi vista llega a una gran variedad de miradas, que no parecer querer apartarse de mi figura. Son ellos... la Kiseki no sedai me miran asombrados, a unos se le nota mas que otros. Kuroko también esta presente y ese mismo sentimiento se lee en su mirada. La felicidad que creí perder reaparece de una forma intensa, mi mirada se ilumino y les dedique una sonrisa.

Por poco me pierdo, casi olvide el porque vine aquí. No tengo nada que lamentar, no ahora... Puede que en estos momentos no tenga ningún rival al que enfrentar, puede que sea el mejor en estos momentos, pero si yo puede alcanzar este nivel significara que ellos también lo harán. Y aunque se llegue a deber el caso de que no puedan alcanzarme...

–Estará bien –susurre para mi mismo. Si sufrir este dolor significa que ellos no lo tendrán, si me mantengo como una luz sobre ellos nunca perderán el camino. Si hace falta cargare esta carga yo solo. Ellos lo dijeron, que era un luz que consiguió sacarles de la oscuridad, si siguió brillando sobre ellos significa que nunca caerán en la oscuridad –No me rendiré, sin importar cuanto duela.

Hay veces es difícil detener el dolor. Siempre tratando de soportarlo... Fingiendo como si no sucediera nada, que todo esta bien. Eso era la mejor frase para describir en la situación en donde se encontraba Kagami en esos momentos fingir que todo estaba bien era lo mas prudente, ya que tenia la esperanza que el futuro fuera brillante para ellos.

Pero la tristeza, el vacío y el haberse perdido estuvo presentes en su mirada durante unos segundos, y eso no paso desapercibido para el capitán del equipo Nijimura Shuzo. Las predicciones sobre Kagami eran ciertas, tenia una habilidad increíble para su edad, no parecía un jugador de secundaria, hasta pudo notar que el pelirrojo se sorprendió de si mismo. Sin embargo esto no es lo mantuvo al pendiente del jugador, fue la mirada de horror que puso durante unos instantes, como si ya supiera que iba a pasar a continuación. Pudo sentir ese deje de decepción durante los primeros minutos del partido, como la sonrisa del numero 10 desaparecía a medida que transcurrían los minutos y el gran alivio que se mostró en su expresión al pitido final. Supo que Kagami era consiente de sus habilidades era superiores, pero en vez de alegrarse, se entristeció, el motivo no lo sabia. En esa institución una victoria fácil era el ideal y ganar era lo único en que pensar, por eso era imposible la concordancia con los pensamientos de Taiga, ganar si bien era importante lo fundamental era divertirse jugando.

Mas halla de los motivos, Nijimura sabia que su jugador necesitaba apoyo y aunque no sabia como dárselo exactamente, al menos tenia que decir algo.

–Kagami Taiga –se dirigió tranquilamente al nombrado, pudo su mano en los cabellos rojizos y los revolvía –lo has hecho bien.

Un los has hecho bien no seria del todo las palabras que necesitaba, pero... que reconozcan tu esfuerzo, que te feliciten y que se preocupen por uno es algo que en verdad se agradece. Que le revolvieran los cabellos era nuevo para Kagami, hacia mucho que no sentía esa sensación, pero es bueno pensar que tus sempais siempre estarán ahí para ti.

–Sí, gracias Nijimura-sempai –respondió el pelirrojo con una sonrisa. Una sonrisa sincera que no esperaba recibir el azabache.

.

.

.

A pesar de haber tenido un partido, y seguidamente el entrenamiento, Kagami no estaba cansado, en lo absoluto. Las energías fluían por su cuerpo pidiendo ser gastadas. De esa manera duro unos días en los cuales se centraba únicamente en los entrenamientos intentado olvidar todo, forzándose sin quererlo, pero para él no era suficiente. Por esa razón a la mañana siguiente fue a la sala de profesores y pidió al entrenador poder quedarse un rato mas después de las practicas y de esa forma gastar las energías que permanecían en su cuerpo.

–¿Quieres quedarte mas tiempo después de la practica?– el pelirrojo asintió a la pregunta– Esta bien, pero recuerda devolver las llaves y salir de la escuela antes del horario de cierre. No te sobre esfuerces demasiado.

–Sí, gracias entrenador– con una sonrías volvió a clases, contento porque por fin esa tarde se desahogaría.

Hasta el momento Kagami seguía sin hablar con la generación, no es como si no quisiera pero tampoco sabia exactamente como dirigirse a ellos y inconscientemente pensar que de repente se había vuelto mejor que ellos... le asustaba y evitaba un enfrentamiento directo. Lo bueno de ser ya titular era que evitaba exactamente eso, pero era consiente que esa situación no seria para siempre, sabia que no tardarían en alcanzarlo. Una duda que debía despejar en esos momentos era saber que tan evolucionadas estaba sus habilidades, cosa que ya comprobaría cuando estuviera solo.

En la practica estaba animado, provocando que de vez en cuando se excediera y prácticamente jugara solo. Kagami no había pasado desapercibido por nadie, y aunque no lo supiera muchos lo tenían en la mira, algunos como alguien de admirar, otros deseaban poder enfrentarse a él, para las ayudantes del club era alguien genial y atractivo. Pero claro el pelirrojo solo se concentraba en el baloncesto, y no prestaba atención a lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Una sonrisa era por lo que identificaban a Taiga en el club. Se había ganado el cariño de los sempais, porque a pesar de su evidente superioridad no presumía de ella, trataba a las personas con respeto a pesar de que se enfadaba con facilidad, solo buscaba divertirse jugando baloncesto.

Una vez que todos se fueron, o por lo menos a la vista del pelirrojo decidió comenzar con su _entrenamiento especial._ Empezando por ver cuanto podía hacer: una de las primeras cosas que sí o sí tenia que averiguar era si podía entrar a la _zona._ Se tomo su tiempo y con el balón en mano se concentro, caminando hacia esa puerta ya conocida aventurando sus pasos hacía ella, ya sabia la forma de atravesarla, las puertas se abrieron ente la mirada rubí y procedía a inundares en el agua. A los pocos segundos de haber entrado una presión enorme se cernió sobre él, sus piernas no podía mantener su peso, le dolían los músculos, su cuerpo estaba sudando y la respiración se volvió irregular. Salio de aquel océano, no podía entrar a la _zona_ su cuerpo no estaba lo suficiente desarrollado como para soportar la presión que se requería para entrar, si lo hacia su cuerpo saldría dañado.

Sus piernas cedieron después de salir de ese estado, se sentó en el suelo a descansar, su respiración lentamente volvía a ser la de antes. Si asumimos los hechos las habilidades que podía usar eran las del segundo partido contra Too para atrás, ese era su grado de evolución. Aun así era bastante, y si no podía usar las otras era porque su cuerpo no estaba desarrollado del todo cuando, ya cuando lo este podía usarlas de cuenta nueva.

Con esa duda aclarada ahora se permitiría hacer lo que quisiera.

No iba a ser como en los entrenamientos, ahora lo que necesitaba era un enfrentamiento que le emocionara. Se posiciono a la mitad de la cancha y cerro los ojos. Rivales aparecieron ante el, esos que en su momento había vencido.

El eco del sonido del balón se escuchaba en el gimnasio, como los ojos del pelirrojo estaban cerrados todo estimulo era únicamente los botes. Los rivales en su mente comenzaron a moverse, al igual que él. Avanzo al frente corriendo sin dudarlo. Paro un momento a ver a sus compañeros todos estaban marcados, como este partido sucedía en su mente no tenia posibilidad de pase, tenia que hacerlo el solo.

Movió su cuerpo a la izquierda, seguidamente para cambiar el movimiento a la derecha pasando fácilmente por el lado al rival. _"pase uno quedan tres",_ se dijo, a así sucesivamente cayeron sus rivales, y acabo la jugada con un dunck, pero mientras estaba en el aire dispuesto a clavarla unos ruidos de tenis que no era los suyos se escucharon, estaban corriendo hacia él. De inmediato abrió los ojos para saber de quien se trataba, le sorprendió ver una figura de cabellos azules frente a el intentando detener su jugada. Una sonrisa adorno su rostro y una sensación de nostalgia se instalo en su cuerpo. La intensa mirada carmín se clavo en la contraria, esos rojos intensos con la competitividad refulgiendo en llamas, estremecieron a Aomine. Antes de que Kagami se pusiera a pensar que hacia el moreno allí, o que movimiento debería hacer para evadirlo, la mano de Daiki ya estaba en el balón parando su recorrido, ante esto Taiga ejerció mas fuerza dispuesto a encestar. Gritos se escucharon por ambas partes, uno intentando parar el balón y el otro intentando clavarlo en la canasta, pero al final el pelirrojo cumplió su cometido y el balón traspaso la delgada linea del aro.

Los pies de ambos jugadores tocaron el suelo, se devolvieron miradas serias, que acabaron cuando en el rostro de Aomine se dibujo una sonrisa sincera que desconcertó en todos los sentidos a Kagami, era la primera vez que contemplaba una sonrisa como esa en el rostro del moreno, sin poder evitarlo la misma expresión se formo. _Así que este es el antiguo Aomine,_ reflexiono de forma inmediata su mente.

–He ganado –no pudo evitar decir, se había vuelto una costumbre el alardear de sus logros ante la otra figura cuando conseguían algo, mas si eso implicaba vencer o superar al otro.

–La próxima vez ganare yo Kagami Taiga –le roto sonriendo. No había arrogancia en su voz, sino que sonaba alegre. Pero Kagami no le presto atención a su tono de voz, sino que se sorprendió cuando Daiki dijo su nombre, no se esperaba que lo supiera.

–¿Como sabes... –su pregunta no acabo de ser formulada, ya que obtuvo la respuesta antes.

–No vayas a preguntar eso, quien no sabe el nombre del estudiante de primero que ya es titular, y que acabo con el equipo de ayer él solo.

–Eso también te incluye a ti Aomine Daiki, estudiante de primer año que entro al primer equipo al primer intento –le cometo, al pelirrojo. No le gustaba sentirse importante menos en esa situación. Dirigió sus pasos al balón que había sido olvidado, intentando distraer su mente. Después agrego – y no... lo hice yo solo.

–No digas eso si tus rivales dejaron hasta de moverse... – dijo su compañero con la emoción pintada en la voz, pero Aomine dejo sus palabras al ver que el tema le incomodaba al pelirrojo, que se encontraba con la mirada baja y apretaba fuertemente el balón entre sus manos, como si quisiera sacar su frustración con esa acción. Daiki no sabia porque exactamente reacciono de esa forma –¿De todas formas que haces aun aquí?

–Que mas puedo hacer; entrenar – dijo completamente decidido, impresionando a Aomine en el proceso.

–Eh... esto es genial, no me lo esperaba menos en la primera categoría nadie tiene la capacidad o voluntad de hacerlo.

–Jaja es que para mi creo que no es suficiente, quiero jugar hasta que mis músculos griten basta –sus palabras fueron dichas a la vez que se posicionaba y lanzaba un tiro de tres, acertándolo –ah... maldición me están entrando ganas de jugar, pero no quiero partidos de practica... quiero una partido mas serio que me emocione.

Aomine sonrío ante esas palabras, la verdad pensó que tal vez Kagami seria alguien arrogante, vaya que se había equivocado. Solo había una razón por la que aun se encontrara ahí y era que le había llamado la atención que el pelirrojo no se hubiera alistado para marcharse, se le cruzo la posibilidad de que tal vez se quedaría a entrenar mas pero descarto esa idea. Aun así la curiosidad le estaba matando y se quedo un rato mas a ver si su pensamiento era verdad, grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Kagami posicionado a mitad de la cancha con un balón en mano. Verlo jugar le dieron ganas de hacer lo mismo por eso aprovechando el momento en que salto para correr hacia él intentando detener la clavada, cosa que no consiguió. Había encontrado a una persona verdaderamente interesante.

–Lo he decidido – se escucho de pronto la voz de Aomine, mirando divertido el comportamiento del pelirrojo, por fin había encontrado a una persona que amara el baloncesto y también a una persona que podía llamar rival. Paso su brazo por los hombros de Kagami y continuo diciendo –A partir de ahora vamos a entrenar aquí juntos todos los días, no tardare en tener el uniforme y jugaremos los dos como titulares.

–¿En serio...? – los ojos de Kagami adquirieron la vida que siempre tuvieron, emocionado por la expectativa de poder jugar con Aomine no como rival sino como compañero. Al peliazul le impresiono el cambio de la mirada del otro, a la vez que asentía a la pregunta –Pero no te conformes con tan poco, llegaremos a las nacionales y ganaremos todos los partidos.

–Sí, no podemos permitirnos perder, aun nos quedan muchos retos por afrontar. –en ningún momento el agarre se aflojo es mas Kagami paso su propio brazo por el cuello contrario.

–¡Oh rayos! Estoy tan emocionado que no puedo detenerme, he cambiado de opinión, no me importa que no sea un partido oficial ¡Yo solo quiero jugar! –dijo euforico el pelirrojo, las energías volvían a fluir por su ser –No tardes en ser titular, seremos un dúo imparable.

–Sí – confirmo extendiendo su brazo, con la mano hecha un puño –te lo prometo.

–Es una promesa –dichas estas palabras los dos chocaron los puños, sellando la promesa recién dicha –y ahora a entrenar.

En ese entrenamiento Kagami pudo ser consiente de que en verdad en estos momentos era el mejor, pero a la vez se sintió aliviado. Puede que fuera ganando, pero el espíritu no se borraba en los ojos de Aomine, parecía feliz ante el reto que ahora se presentaba ante él. Taiga no lo sintió como los demás, era diferente a como se sentía cuando se enfrento a sus compañero y rivales. Era algo que no podía explicar con palabras y que tal vez a vista de los demás fuera irracional, pero por hoy podía decir que se había divertido como nunca.

:...Narrado por Kagami...:

De una forma un poco extraña, como lo fue nuestro primer encuentro en preparatoria, no conocimos, solo que en esta ocasión la impresión que tuve de el fue mil veces mejor. Desde entonces hemos hablado mas seguido, en la hora del almuerzo siempre nos reunimos para hablar, antes de los entrenamientos y después. Pasaron pocos días que me parecen una eternidad. Ahora me pregunto que es a lo ¿Qué le tenia miedo? Tal vez al rechazo, a la incertidumbre, algo tan simple como lo es una palabra, pero con tantos significados como posibilidades.

Ese día estaba en la azotea, la brisa soplaba moviendo levemente mis cabellos. A mi lado se encontraba Aomine, nos agradaba ese lugar porque mayormente no era visitado y nos ahorrábamos el barullo que solía haber, ya sea en los salones o fuera de ellos. Daiki después de cuestionar me sobre -según él-; la excesiva cantidad de comida que había comprado, comenzamos a hablar de temas en esencia de poca importancia.

–Así que vienes de , pero hablas muy bien el japones –en esos momentos la conversación tomo esos rumbos.

–La verdad es que soy medio Japones por parte de madre, cuando era pequeño me mude a , la verdad es que por esos tiempos estaba perdido, no sabia hablar ingles y la comunicación era difícil, no tenia amigos. Pero un día conocí a Tatsuya que me invito a jugar baloncesto callejero. Me impresiono porque a pesar de ser medio japones como yo el tenia amigos. Cuando le pregunte como, él me dijo que fue gracias al baloncesto y me enseño a jugarlo. Y he jugado desde entonces

–Eh... ¿Y por que decidiste volver a Japón?

–Supongo que por varias cosas, me he propuesto algo que debo conseguir sí o sí. –era bueno que me recordara de vez en cuando cual era mi propósito, ya que en el momento en que lo olvide seré yo quien necesite la ayuda para poder seguir adelante.

–¿Y no me vas a contar que es?

–Em... pues... no, tómalo como motivos personales. –mis verdaderos motivos no era algo que pudiera contar mas haya del hecho de que no me creerían, era porque aun no me aclaraba cual fue el verdadero motivo para venir,

–No es justo y yo que pensé que eramos amigos – se quejo con falsa molestia en su voz.

–Claro que somos amigos, si hasta te he contado mi vida entera o por lo menos una parte.–mis palabras le hicieron reír y yo reí con él. A los pocos segundos de haber finalizado nuestra risa el timbre sonó indicando el final del recreo – Oh... que mal no quiero volver a clase. Ah... –suspire resignado, me levante y junto a Aomine comenzamos a bajar las escaleras para ir a nuestro salón – bueno nos vemos en el entrenamiento Aomine.

_Nos vemos luego.

Las clases trascurrieron normales, no prestaba atención a las palabras que decía el profesor de matemáticas, una de las ventajas que tenia venir del futuro era que ya sabias los tema que daban. Aunque eso no quitaba que fueran difíciles ¿Se supone que esto ya lo habíamos dado? ¿De verdad dimos algo tan complicado? No, y mas importante ¿Como es que pase secundaria? No lo sabia, pero si me las había ingeniado en Estados Unidos esto no podía ser peor ¿Verdad?

Por eso preste atención a las palabras del profesor. Pero vamos es que parece que hablara en otro idioma, cuando mueve los labios siquiera esta hablando japones. Empieza a plantear un ejercicio, explicando como se resuelve sobre la marcha anotando formulas que ya deberíamos saber. Venga ya nunca hemos dado eso. Miro asombrado como mis compañeros le siguen el ritmo respondiendo a las preguntas de los resultados de las operaciones. Yo me limito a escribir.

–Pues eso es todo ¿alguien no ha entendido? – no profesor todo esta clarísimo... solo tenemos un pizarra llena de números ¿Qué no pudimos haber entendido? A si... ¡La parte en como se resuelve el jodido problema! Y solo era un maldito ejercicio. Es que nadie entiende que para algo se han inventado la calculadora. Un _entendimos_ se escucha de parte de casi todos los presentes, no parece que no, las calculadoras han perdido esta batalla.

–Sensei... –dijo como pudo levantando la mano para que sepa que le hablo.

–Si, que pasa Kagami-kun ¿Que no has entendido? –me pregunta amablemente.

–Etto... pues antes que nada ¿Donde empieza el problema y donde acaba? –es entonces cuando me mira incrédulo, yo le devuelvo la misma mirada pero referente a su problema. De esa forma paso la clase de matemáticas intentado comprender el problema, las risas no faltaron. Pero nadie se quejo, era una buena oportunidad para perder un tiempo de clase.

El resto del día paso mas o menos de la misma forma, en algunas clases mas vergonzosas que otras, pero en verdad me daba igual lo único que en verdad quería era entrenar, y jugar baloncesto, y si para eso tenia que en verdad entender que decían los profesores, que así sea.

Tras unas horas infernales de clase por fin llego la hora, la campana sonó como una salvación. Caminaba por los pasillos tranquilamente para ir al gimnasio, aun intentando aun entender el problema de la clase de matemáticas, pero nada . No tenia prisa, pero las ganas me llevaban a correr aunque estuviera prohibido hacerlo, y aunque me reprendiera por ello seguramente no les haría caso.

Atravesé la puerta del gimnasio los rebotes de los balones resonaban en la inmensidad de la estancia. Nos formamos enfrente del entrenado esperando a que nos dijera la rutina de ejercicios para ese día.

–¡Que comience el entrenamiento! ¡Comenzaremos practicando tiros y a continuación vamos a practicar dribleo! ¡Entendido!

–¡Sí! –respondieron todos al unisono. Los tiros a larga distancia no era para nada mi especialidad, pero si teníamos que hacerlo... bueno era mejor de esa forma, un nuevo reto.

Nos dividimos en grupos alrededor de las canastas que se encontraban decorando el gimnasio. Era raro que todos los del primer equipo entrenaran juntos, pero no me quejaba o eso pensé hasta que el grupo que me toco estaban Midrima, Murasakibara y Akashi, Aomine también estaba pero como ya había hablado con el no me parecía incomoda su presencia. Tenia que controlarme y no decir nada que me pusiera en evidencia.

Al principio no fue nada fuera de lo normal, salude a todos y nos turnamos para tirar. Mire a todos, no estaban muy cambiados, si bien se veían mucho mas jovenes estaba esa aura que les caracterizaba, Midorima traía con sigo sus extravagantes amuletos, Murasakibara como de costumbre dulces abarcaban sus brazos, solo que como estaba practicando estos acabaron en una banca cercana y Akashi tenia el mismo porte elegante de siempre. Cuando fue mi turno, sentí la mirada de mis compañeros clavarse en mi persona, como si estudiaran todos mis movimientos, me altere una poco pero lo deje pasar para poder tirar y acabar ya con mi turno.

–Ne~ Midochin hace algún tiempo quería preguntarte ¿Que es lo que traes siempre contigo a todas partes? –la voz de Atsushi sonaba aburrida pero había algo de curiosidad. Shintarou lo miro de forma que decía _¿en verdad no lo sabes?_ Ya que siempre le preguntaba que es lo que traía en las manos que el gigante ya debería saber que era.

–Es el amuleto de la buena suerte para los _Cancer_ de hoy –las palabras salieron solas por mi boca a la vez que el balón se deslizaba por mis dedos hasta la canasta. No fue sino al cabo de unos segundos cuando me di cuenta de mis propias palabras, si esa era el tipo de situación que quería evitar. _Yo y mi estúpida bocato_ me reprendí mentalmente. No debería saber la respuesta a la interrogante por que yo y Midorima no hemos hablado y nunca tuve la oportunidad de preguntarse al igual no ha habido la necesidad de pasar tiempo juntos y que de casualidad lo escuchara, por lo tanto solo significaba que ya sabia la respuesta.

–Si ¿Como lo sabes? –pregunto entonces. Ya me viene a venir la pregunta y la única respuesta que seria convincente es que había visto a la _Osha as_ esa y por lo tanto lo sabia, y en verdad no la había visto en mi maldita vida. Pero no quería que me tomaran por una de esas personas que creen en la suerte... que debería responder.

–Pues... –todas la miradas puestas en mi no ayudaban a pensar en una escusa valida.

–Akashi Seijuro, Mudorima Shintarou, Murasakibara Atsushi y Aomine Daiki, vengan un momento –escuche como el llamado del entrenador a mis compañeros me salvaba de la situación que sin querer yo solo me había metido. Suspire aliviado una vez que se marcharon.

Vi como se dirigían al entrenador, veía los labios moverse intentado identificar cuales eran las palabras que decía, pero no podía saber que era. Sin embargo los rostro de mis compañeros satisfechos, algunos muy felices demostraron que era buenas noticias. Una vez finalizada la conversación Aomine se acerco a mi con una sonrisa.

–Kagami lo conseguí –dijo una vez que estuvo a mi lado pasando su brazo por detrás de mi cuello, lo mire confundido al no entender a que se refería – he sido confirmado como titular, jugaremos en el partido de practica dentro de dos días.

–Eh... felicidades, ya te estabas tardando –mencione con clara emoción, regalándole una sonrisa. Así que Aomine, Akashi, Murasakibara y Midormia fueron confirmados para ser titulares. Y dento de poco tendríamos un partido de practica.

–No mientas no he tardado casi nada, la próxima vez jugaremos juntos.

–Sí

Hubiéremos seguido festejando, ni le prestaba atención a como había cambiado mi actitud y trato con Aomine, sin duda nuestra relación era completamente diferente a la que antes teníamos, competir por todo, discutir por todo y ahora festejamos porque jugaremos juntos como equipo parecía tan irreal que me contaba creerlo. Pero mi atención se desvío levemente al escuchar las puestas del gimnasio abrirse dejando pasar a Momoi seguida de un chico de cabellos plateados, su mirada trasmitía cierta superioridad y nos pendientes decoraban sus orejas. A pesa de que su apariencia, cuando hizo un gesto, pasar por su lengua por su dedo pulgar, pude reconocerlo al instante era; Haizaki Shogo, el mismo que hirió a Tatsuya y a Alex... Una ira me recorre por todo el cuerpo y antes de poder procesar lo que voy a hacer lanzo el balón que permanecía en mis manos para practicar los tiros.

Fue un golpe directo en la cabeza ya que seguramente no se lo esperaba, ni yo mismo me esperaba la reacción de mi cuerpo, pero la ira nublo mi juicio.

–Ah... ¡Pero que haces! –solo en ese entonces fui consiente de lo que hice. Haizaki se acerco y me tomo por el cuello de la camiseta.

–Perdón se me fue la mano –mentí, en verdad no estaba cien por cien arrepentido de lo que hice, no tuve una buena oportunidad para devolverle lo que los golpes que se merecía.

–Y crees que con solo disculparte las cosas ya están arregladas, es difícil creer que seas un titular si fallas un tiro de esa forma.

–¿Ah? –casi me daban ganas de decirle que lo había hecho aposta –estas diciendo que se me da tan bien que no debería haber fallado. –tan bien le agarre de la camiseta, fulminándolo con la mirada.

–Venga, no os peléis chicos. Kagamin sera tu instructor Haizaki-kun –cuando me hice amigo de Aomine también me acerque a Momoi por eso me llamaba de esa forma. Pero mas halla del motivo de porque me llamaba de esa forma, había escuchado bien ¿Yo su instructor?

–¿Instructor? ¿Desde cuando?

–Kagamin ¿No te acuerdas? hace poco te dije que te harías cargo de un nuevo miembro del primer equipo. –es verdad creo que me había dicho algo parecido pero como estaba tan concentrado en la practica no preste mucha atención a sus palabras por lo que solo le dije que _"Sí"._ Pero de verdad de todas las personas tenia que ser Haizaki ¿Cuantas bromas de mal gusto me quiere jugar el destino?

–No necesito a un instructor como este.

–Y yo no tengo nada que decirle.

–¿Que pasa quieres pelear? –amenazo retándome con la mirada estaba a punto de responder cuando una voz se escucho a mis espaldas.

–No es momento para pelear, esto es un problema que se a desarrollado en el club de baloncesto, solo se puede arreglar con un enfrentamiento en baloncesto. –la voz fue la de Akashi.

–Me parece bien pero no sera divertido si no apostamos algo. Si yo gano... me quedare con tu uniforme.

–Muy bien, no sera emocionante si no pierdes algo. Y si yo gano... ya se decidirá luego. El primero que haga cinco canastas gana. –dirigí mi mirada, al parecer el entrenador se había marchado un momento, perfecto para resolver el problema –Nijimura-sempai ¿Le importaría supervisar el encuentro?

–Mas vale que sepas lo que haces Kagami, no quiero quejas después de esto ¿Entendieron los dos?

–Sí –fue la respuesta que dimos ambos.

Todas las personas dejaron las practica para ver el enfrentamiento, estaban congregados alrededor impacientes por ver que sucedía. Los ojos del pelirrojo adquirieron una gran seriedad, casi no parecía la misma persona. Los botes del balón que hora estaba en posición de Kagami era lo único que se escuchaba, sus miradas estaban clavada en el otro. EL pelirrojo inclino su cuerpo hacia adelante igual que si rival ejercía la misma acción mientras sus brazos permanecían abiertos para bloquear cualquier movimiento. Hizo un ademán de mano para moverse a la izquierda, por consiguiente el peligris se movió hacia ese lado, pero el cuerpo de Kagami se movió hacia la derecha botando el balón y pasando al lado de su rival que miraba asombrado como el chico corría hacia el frente.

–Aun no – dijo Haizaki saliendo del ensimismamiento moviéndose para correr de lado del pelirrojo.

Antes de quedar acorralado en una esquina de la canasta giro su tobillo ejecutando un giro rápido a toda velocidad y antes de que su rival pudiera intentar detenerlo clavo la pelota en el aro. Cuando los pies de Kagami tocaron el suelo ignoro como solía hacerlo los alavos o gritos de entusiasmo y directamente fue a recoger el balón.

De forma inmediata en que Haizaki tomo posición del balón imito exactamente los mismo movimientos que el pelirrojo, pero este ya había vivido esta situación Kise había hecho lo mismo la primera vez que se enfrento a él, por ahora el era mas rápido y su mano llego antes de que pudiera clavarla, y como tenia mas fuerza que el de ojos plateados el balón no traspaso el aro.

 _El muy bastardo esta sonriendo_ , se dijo Shogo al ver la expresión del pelirrojo y no es que lo hiciera en forma de burla, sino por la expectativa del juego, solo recordar sus juegos contra Kise encendieron un fuego en el interior de Kagami. Pero si quería ganar tenia que hacer técnicas que no pudiera robar o tal vez algo que no tuviera garantizada la anotación y que no se tomara como técnica. Avanzo hasta la linea de tres simulo avanzar una vez mas pero retrocedió sobre sus pasos posicionando el balón en sus manos saltando para ejecutar un tiro de tres, el balón se deslizo por sus dedos hasta que ya no los sintió en ellos, la pelota llego a la canasta y paso limpia atravez del aro. Al parecer ni siquiera en lo que no era experto tenia que acertar.

 _2-0_ el resultado estaba a favor del pelirrojo, Haizaki se encontraba sudando, Kagami se decepciono por el resultado, su mirada volvió a estar vacía, este no seria un reto. Correr tras el balón ya no era tan emocionante, entendía la mentalidad de Aomine quería la adrenalina de un juego tan reñido que no supiera quien ganaría y aunque solo llevara dos puntos pudo notarlo estaba a otro nivel. Corrió hacia la canasta frustrado salto desde su posición tal vez si la clavara con todas sus fuerzas pudiera liberar algo de todo lo que permanecía aglomerado en su pecho.

–¿Es enserio? –se oyo, la sorpresa era el salto de Kagami que era ridículamente alto.

–¡Que alto!

–¡Toma est...! –el pelirrojo no pudo terminar su frase, una sensación de déj _à vu le recorrió el cuerpo, la cual fue inmediatamente remplazada por el dolor que ocasiono el aro al golpearse contra su cabeza. El cuerpo de Taiga perdió toda la fuerza si mano estaba muy lejos de la canasta. Por el impulso del golpe su cuerpo cayo hacia atrás hasta que finalmente su espalda toco el suelo de madera, tenia los brazos abiertos, las piernas permanecieron unos segundos en el aire hasta que sus pies tocaron el suelo, pero sus rodillas seguían flexionadas. Kagami no sabia que hacer; reírse, quejarse o... no sabia... solo sabia que dolía_ _–¡Duele!_ _– se quejo de forma audible llevo sus manos a la zona afectada palpándola para ver si no estaba hinchada._

En ese instante todos lo notaron Kagami estaba a un nivel completamente diferente, implanto una puerta gigantesca de acero, esa era la prisión en la que permanecería, y mucho de los ahí presentes estaban mas que dispuestos a atravesarla y tal vez de esa forma salvaran a Kagami Taiga de la cima solitaria en la que se encontraba.

 **Notas finales:**

Espero que os gustara. El capitulo tres ya me tardare mas, espero que no mucho. nos leemos la próxima, y no olvidéis comentar que os a parecido Deu~


	3. Chapter 3

**Notas del cap:**

pues aquí el tercero si se que me tarde siglos, bueno no tanto pero se entiende, he tenido ciertos inconvenientes pero nada que no se solucione con el tiempo, espero que os guste el cap!

 **Capitulo 3**

 **Dándome a conocer**

 _:. ... Prov ... Kagami:_

La sensación de dolor es lo único que sentía, mi cabeza me estaba matando, casi siento como si se me escapara el alma por la boca. Lo malo en esta situación es que no era la primera vez que la experimentaba, no que va, la canasta seguía doliendo de la misma manera que en aquel entonces, bueno técnicamente esta seria la primera vez que me pasa, así que podría evitar lo que seria la segunda vez, para no sentirla como una tercera. La frustración no es una excusa para no controlarme.

– T-tiempo muerto –dije levantando mi brazo tembloroso, haciendo señas con mi mano para enfatizar lo dicho. Aun me mantenía en el suelo, no por el golpe mas bien para procesar todo, un momento de tranquilidad... raro decirlo si estoy en un gimnasio durante una practica. Me levante no dispuesto a perder mas tiempo, pero las ganas de un inicio estaban desapareciendo de forma tan lenta que se me hacia una tortura cada vez mas dolorosa. –Ya podemos continuar.

– No déjalo, la victoria es tuya –dijo resignado soltando un suspiro mientras se acercaba a mi –¿Que vas a pedir por la apuesta?

– ¿Eh? –se me había olvidado por completo que el ganador obtenía algo del perdedor, supongo que inconscientemente mi mente no tubo presente la opción de perder –¡Ah! Cierto se me había olvidado...–lleve mi mano a mi barbilla sujetándola pensando que pedir, pero simplemente no se me ocurría nada. Bueno desde una principio no pensé que pedir. –no necesito nada... es suficiente con que me hayas enfrentado, fue divertido.

– Sabias que del principio ibas a ganar ¿verdad? –su pregunta fue repentina y su mirada afilada como un cuchillo se reflejaba en la mía, antes de poder contradecir lo que dijo prosiguió –Por eso no parecías intimidado. Además no parece que te hayas empleado al máximo.

 _No, no lo hice_ , me dije de forma inminente, pero no es como si fuera es responder eso. Alardear si bien sienta bien a veces en mi situación solo me destrozaría, solo seria un vago recordatorio de lo que ya se. No necesito recordármelo mas de lo debido, los demás si quererlo ya se encargan de ello. _O no,_ esto estaba mal, vuelvo a sentir _eso_ , esa presión en el cuerpo y ese vació en el corazón. Aparte la mirada de todas las demás, no quería que me vieran ahora, no de esta forma, se daría cuenta de mi cambio. Me tengo que tragar este nudo que se esta formando en mi garganta, tengo que seguir, no me puedo permitir caer, no ahora.

Pero... ¿que le dijo? Si sigo sin responder mi silencio le estaría dando una afirmativa. No se porque sentía esta sensación; de no querer que los demás sepan que estoy muy lejos de su alcance, supongo que me aferro a esa esperanza; que superen este _inalcanzable_ y que me _encuentren,_ porque sino temo ahogarme ¿Ahogarme en que? En la oscuridad, la tristeza, la impotencia, la ira... y todo lo que esta formando este nudo en mi garganta, poder respirar bien sin ninguna falla por tener que aguantar las lágrimas.

Camine acortando la poca distancia que me separaba de Haizaki apoye mi mano en su hombro y pasando a su lado susurre:

– Si de verdad crees que este no es mi limite entonces... intenta alcanzarlo –es la única respuesta que se me ocurrió dar, un reto nunca suena mal. No es como si hubiera querido sonar altanero o con sorna... pero mantener mi actitud de siempre cada vez se vuelve mas complicado.

Continué caminando dejando a Haizaki con esa frase. Me adelante a tomar un balón para botarlo, necesitaba desahogarme y el sonido del balón rebotando contra la superficie de madera me tranquilizaba un poco. Estaba frustrado, pero no sabia con _quien,_ o conmigo mismo, o con los demás, el punto es que unas ansias corrosivas se instalaron en mi interior. Un dejo de tristeza me recorría de punta a punta, no era una sensación a la cual estuviera acostumbrado. El dolor cada vez se vuelve mas fuerte e insoportable, sentí como mi labio inferior comenzaba a temblar, esas ganas de llorar no querían desaparecer.

Una parte de mi siente que esta depresión no tenia sentido, es un poco tonto si te lo pones a pensar ¿verdad? Estar triste por ser mejor que los demás, es precisamente por lo contrario que uno de deprime, al sentirse inferior a otros. Las ganas de esforzarme o hacer algo están desapareciendo, no me veo con la fuerza necesaria. Ahora comprendo el comportamiento de Aomine. La fuerza de voluntad ya no parece suficiente. No quiero que sea de esta forma... mis ojos se inundaban poco a poco por gotas de agua amenazantes con salir si seguían acumulándose. Pero de verdad hay una solución ¿directamente puedo esperar una? ¿He de creer en ella? ¡No quiero cambiar! Quiero que el baloncesto siga siendo de la misma manera, no... no quiero aburrirme durante un juego, no quiero menospreciar de esa forma el esfuerzo de los demás.

Un dolor agudo me atravesó como una rayo por la cabeza, ese pinchazo de dolor producido cuando piensas mucho, el estrés acompañaba a este extraño dolor que estaba calando hondo en mi. Una de mis manos fue hasta mi boca acallando cualquier sonido mi respiración estaba acelerada y las lágrimas a solo una paso de caer. Se que aunque me lamente, que aunque llore ya nada va a cambiar. Pero que mas puedo hacer... ¿Que debería intentar? ¿Como actuar? He de encontrar una manera de solucionar esto... ¿Pero que es lo que quiero solucionar? Es cierto, se me había vuelto a olvidar, no mas bien me estaba distanciado de mi propósito.

– ¿Kagami estas bien? –una voz se escucho detrás de mi, una que ya conocía.

– Ah... si no pasa nada sempai, solo estaba pensando –seguramente mi voz no sonó muy convencida pero no era mentira lo que dije, en verdad estaba pensando, tal vez demasiado.

– ¿Tú pensando? vaya novedad. –la burla de Aomine, produjo que una vena palpitara y se remarcara de forma extravagante. Nunca debí dejar que viera mis notas, si bien igualmente las suyas era igual de malas que las mías, el aprovechaba cualquier momento para burlarse remarcando eso, típico entre amigos.

– ¡Shuts up Ahomine! –conteste de forma automática el insulto que ya era mas que conocido, o por lo menos en un futuro, probablemente en esta época era la primera persona que le llamaba de esta manera.

–¡Ah! A quien estas llamando idiota... tú... ¡Bakagami! –grito enfurecido. Ah... que recuerdos, ¡No, espera! Este no es momento para ponerse nostálgico ¡Que me acaba de llamar idiota! ¡Con mi mismo juego de palabras!

–A quien mas voy a llamar idiota si no es al que tengo enfrente – me acerco a el con la ira palpable en la voz hasta que nuestras frentes chocan y nos miramos fijamente. A los pocos segundo soy yo él que se separa, esto es tan nostálgico, que puede mas que el enfado, llevo mi mano para tapar mi boca, pero no puedo mas una risa se escapa de mis labios –Que tontería... –logro decir mientras sonrío tontamente, aparto mis manos de mi boca y las apoyo en mi cadera, riendo esta vez sin reprimirme de la tonta conversación, de lo estúpidamente familiar que me resulta, riendo alegre.

La risa de Kagami resonó en el gimnasio, extrañando a mas de uno por la actuación, antes estaba a nada de iniciar una nueva pelea -que era evidente que no terminaría en nada mas que otro enfrentamiento en baloncesto- y ahora el pelirrojo reía alegre de la nada, si bien la situación era para reírse no se esperaban dicho comportamiento de Taiga. Pero una cosa era clara el ver al pelirrojo riendo tal feliz alegraba el ambiente en sobremanera.

– Lo siento, lo siento... es que esto es tan gracioso hace tiempo que alguien no me llamaba de esa forma. –dijo intentando calmar su respiración, explicando la rara actuación que había tomado. Finalmente el pelirrojo apretó el balón entre sus manos fuertemente, decidido una vez mas, no se daría el lujo de decaer de esta forma cada vez mas seguido, aceptaría las cosas como son pero eso no cambiaría su motivación, había venido aquí con un motivo.

Era el mas fuerte ¿Que importaba? Que ahora lo sea no significa que lo sera siempre, no existe una persona que sea la mejor, porque siempre habrá alguien que lo supere. El baloncesto nunca dejara de ser divertido, el jugar con la generación de los milagros de por si ya es algo entretenido. Pero mas importante, su objetivo ya no existirá esa oscuridad, la desesperación ya no sera más. La vida se basa en enfrentar retos, el que ahora se presentaba delante de él era uno, era muy pronto como para darse por vencido, las cosas recién estaban comenzando.

Una sonrisa genuina adorno los labios de Kagami, un pequeño peso se libero su corazón, ya que una parte de él se negaba a aceptar los hechos antes nombrados, pero esa forma de pensar era hipócrita. Hasta ahora seguía atrapado en el pasado, tenia que empezar a dar los pasos hacia adelante.

– Aomine te reto, ya que estamos practicando tiros vamos a ver quien anota más canastas –sugirió el pelirrojo alegre mirando fijamente a los zafiro de Daiki.

– Eso suena bien.

Después de esas palabras el entrenamiento paso sin ningún percance, lo sucedido con Haizaki no fue nombrado al entrenador, ya que todos tenían esa complicidad no pactada, además no querían mas entrenamiento del necesario. El enfrentamiento fue muy parejo y Kagami solo gano por una canasta de diferencia.

A pesar de la resistencia de Kagami y Haizaki para congeniar, el pelirrojo seguía siendo su instructor, después de todo eran compañeros y era muy probable que en partidos futuros tuvieran que jugar juntos ya que el nivel del peligris era comparable al de la _Kiseki,_ y no tardaría en llegar a ser titular, por lo que ambos tenían que arreglar sus diferencias, ese tipo de actitud era impensable para el club, por eso Taiga seguía con ese cargo que le dieron. Por suerte no era mucha cosa, solo enseñarle donde se guardaba el material y cosas por el estilo.

Acabado el entrenamiento como ya era por costumbre, tanto como Aomine y Kagami se quedaron un rato mas, a pesar que para otros quedarse mas podía ser demasiado extenuante para el par no era de esa forma, si estaban cansados pero no lo bastante como para impedirles dar mas de lo que tenían. Al peliazul le encantaba enfrentarse con su compañero, siempre le representaba un reto, y en vez desanimarse como harían otros siempre Aomine se levantaba para enfrentarlo y el pelirrojo disfrutaba sus encuentros, mirar la mirada determinada del moreno le encantaba.

Al acabar con su entrenamiento-enfrentamiento se encontraban los dos tirados en el suelo intentando regular su respiración. La vista de ambos estaba perdida en el techo, sus bocanadas por aire era lo único que interrumpía el silencio.

–Por cierto tengo una pregunta que hacerte – interrumpió Aomine esta vez con su voz atrayendo la atención de su compañero que le devolvió una mirada curiosa.

–Si ¿Qué cosa?

–Antes ¿Por qué golpeaste a Haizaki a propósito? - soltó su duda sin rodeos mirando con detalle como los ojos de Taiga se abrían ligeramente mas de lo normal, expresando su sorpresa.

–Pues... - el pelirrojo se incorporo, sentándose en el piso rascándose la cabeza pensando que le respondería – No es como si hubiera sido del todo a propósito, solo es que me recordó a una persona que no simpatizaba mucho, nos conocimos de la peor forma y antes de procesar mis pensamientos mi cuerpo se movió solo.

–Eh... ya se me hacia extraña la forma en que actuaste. Pero yendo a otra cosa ¿De donde sacaste " _Ahomine_ "? Fue como si ya tuvieras pensado el insulto y esperaras el momento adecuado para soltarlo, no mas bien pareció de forma automática, como si ya estuvieras acostumbrado – agrego molesto el moreno.

–Pero que dices Aomine... jeje – dijo el chico desviando la mirada, se sentía como descubierto. _¿Desde cuando Aomine es tan intuitivo?_ se pregunto a si mismo - ¿Y tú qué? No es como si hubieras tardado mucho en devolverme el insulto. - y la verdad esa era una cosa que molestaba al pelirrojo, ahora por fin que se había liberado de ese insulto y no tendría que haberse preocupado de el hasta la preparatoria, Daiki se le ocurrió la genial idea de expresarlo ahora, y conociendo el paño lo mas probable es que otros utilizaran esta forma de llamarlo para burlarse, bueno al menos los dos estaban en las mismas. - Dejando eso de lado hemos de darnos prisa se acerca el horario de cierre.

Los dos chicos agarraron sus pertenencias y se dirigieron a la salida. La verdad es que a Kagami le sorprendió lo fácil que le resulto Aomine descubrir su actuación y mas que se preocupara del porque. Sabia que experimentaba muchos cambio se humos pero intentaba disimularlos lo mejor posible, que lo lograra o no ya es otra cosa, lo que no quería era que los demás se preocuparan por él, pero a la vez le producía cierta satisfacción que otro se enteraran se su estado y que lo apoyaran -cada uno a su manera- como lo hacia Nijimura que cada vez que lo notaba deprimido le preguntaba si estaba bien o le alentaba, Aomine cada vez que lo veía de esa forma intentaba que el chico pelirrojo pensara en otra cosa, sacando cualquier tema que sabia que animaría, o por lo menos molestaría a Kagami y así distraerlo de sus angustias.

Una vez en la entrada de la institución, se despidieron con un gesto de mano, lamentablemente sus respectivos hogares quedaban en direcciones opuestas. Kagami en vista que el viaje hasta su casa seria silencioso llevo los cascos que siempre portaba en su mochila en sus oídos, conectando el cable a su móvil activando el reproductor de música. En esos mementos la canción que sonaba se asemejaba en forma a lo que nuestro tigre experimentaba, pero en vez de deprimir-le le hizo reír, se río de la extraña coincidencia, pero tomo un parte de la letra de la canción, su estribillo o por lo menos lo que considero mas importante _This won't be the end of me_ (este no sera mi final). Kagami deslizo el dedo pulgar por la pantalla, apretando el botón para que la canción se reproduciera desde el principio una vez mas.

 _Hay un fuego que arde dentro de mí  
Hay Un incendio Dentro De Mi_

 _frío acero grita mi nombre  
ONU arma blanca Que grita mi nombre_

 _Tempted to give in to the rage  
la tentación de ceder dentro de la rabia_

 _Torn apart by this affliction  
destrozado por esta aflicción_

 _locked up inside myself  
encerrado dentro de mi mismo_

 _Esta vida es demasiado joven para desaparecer.  
This vida es demacido joven párrafo extingirse_

 _Corrí lejos del dolor  
huyo del dolor_

 _Siempre rompiendo el interior  
siempre quebrándome por dentro_

 _Incomplete  
incompleto_

 _but now I see  
pero ahora veo_

 _Esto no va a ser el final de mí  
Que this hay sueros mi última  
_

La canción tenia un ritmo adictivo, sin importar que supieras la traducción de la letra, el ritmo te atraparía antes y no le darías importancia al significado que podría trasmitir la canción. Pero no era algo por lo que uno se parara a pensar si le gustaba la canción, pues le gustaba no había mas que decir. A sonido de guitarra iban acompañados sus pasos, su destino no iba a ser un desconocido, y la verdad al pelirrojo le producía cierta gracia el hogar al que volvería no seria otro que el mismo departamento que utilizaba en el futuro, y la verdad Taiga no se imaginaba viviendo en otro lugar. Puede que fuera exageradamente grande, y la verdad lo era, pero era agradable.

–¡Estoy en casa! No se porque lo digo si nadie va a responder – avanzo a pasos cansados hasta la sala depositando su mochila en el sofá recostándose en el proceso en el mismo.

En la casa solo vivía él, como ya estaba acostumbrado. En esta ocasión también debería de haber vivido con su padre, pero... como se lo imagino no era así, la verdad es que a Kagami ya no le importo mucho, desde pequeño fue así, que de mayor fuera diferente seria un poco hipócrita, por eso valoraba tanto las amistades que tenia.

No se quedo recontado mucho tiempo, la verdad era que se había quedado mas tiempo que las ultimas veces y su estomago pedía una compensación por las energías gastadas, no tardo en preparar algo que satisficiera sus necesidades, al acabar su cena y lavar los utensilios que uso fue directamente a la cama.

 _:...A la mañana siguiente...:_

Gotas se escuchaban, pequeñas gotas golpeando con el suelo produciendo el sonido de la lluvia, la alarma en el dormitorio de Kagami suena estridente mente despertando al dueño del cuarto, unas hermosas gemas rojas se muestran tras los párpados. Perezosamente aparta las sabanas y desliza la cortina de su ventana, una luz blanquecina entra iluminando la habitación gotas de lluvia adornan la ventana.

–No parece que parara pronto – se dijo para el mismo, pasando la mano por el vidrio humedeciendo su mano.

En la caminata a clase el pelirrojo prefiere no escuchar musica, la principal razón es para no acabar odiando alguna de sus canciones, por la mañana si bien escuchar musica te ayuda a despertarte, en algunas ocasiones puede producir otro efecto.

La lluvia no caía con mucha intensidad pero si la suficiente como para tener que tener que usar un paraguas para cubrirte, el sonido de los charcos formados por la lluvia y murmullos es lo único que se resalta sobre el sonido de las gotas.

Pero justo cuando ya estaba a punto de llegar a su destino, algo en el camino de siempre a la secundaria llama la atención de Kagami, en un esquina, pero no lo suficientemente cubierta como para que las gotas de lluvia no mojaran estaba una caja de cartón y dentro de ella nada mas ni nada menos que un gato, su pelaje mojado era negro y blanco, por eso el pequeño animalito maullaba por ayuda.

–No puedo creer que aun haya gente que abandona animales – experto el pelirrojo acariciado la cabecita del gatito sintiendo como el mismo comenzaba a ronronear – lo siento pero no puedo hacer mucho por ti, por lo menos no ahora – Kagami rebusco en su bolso y saco una pequeña toalla que utiliza para los entrenamientos con ella envuelve al gato para que no pase frío y también deja su paraguas en el suelo en una postura para que el animal no se moje mas – cuando salga del entrenamiento vendré por ti así que trata de aguantar.

 _:...Prov. Kagami ...:_

Muy bien Taiga, reparemos que hemos hecho hoy, primero una buena acción evitando que un inocente gatito se muera de hipotermia, y como todo caballero que eres le has dejado tu paraguas, genial. Gracias a los techos hemos llegado bastante lejos pero ahora que no tenemos mas que calles despejadas de refugios para cubrirse del agua ¿Qué piensas hacer?

No se supone que si hacer una buena acción, algo bueno te sucederá, pues ya te estas tardando Kami-sama, pero si prefieres le pido a otro que me lo devuelva como Osha-as o algo así. Bueno solo tengo dos opciones una ir bajo la lluvia hasta el instituto o volver y... tal vez si corro no me moje tanto.

–No esperaba eso de ti – una voz suena a mi espalda produciéndome un escalofrío, giro sobre mi encabrítame para ver quien me ha hablado.

–¡Ah! ¿Midorima? ¡Que susto! ¿Quieres parecerte a Kuroko o qué? Uf... - suspiro para que mis latidos vuelvan a ser como antes. " _Gracias Osha-as ahora me mandas a tu seguidor."_ Hacia ya un tiempo que no experimentaba esta sensación - ¿Esperar qué?

–No era mi intención asustarte – se excuso acomodando sus gafas – Sobre lo de antes no me esperaba que le dejaras tu paraguas a aquel gato, la lluvia esta cayendo con mas intensidad.

–¿E-estabas viendo? - pregunto entrecortada-mente, me daba un poco de corte que me hubiera visto, ante mi pregunta solo asiente – Bueno no podía dejarlo así, no puedo llevármelo a casa ahora, por eso... bueno ya sabes le deje mi paraguas.

Recibo una mirada curiosa de parte de esas gemas verdes, supongo que no se me identifica como una de esas personas que se paran por esta clase de _cosas insignificantes,_ aunque en verdad no lo sean, como si fuera simplemente a ignorar al pobre gato, el no tiene la culpa de que sus antiguos dueños sean uno idiotas. Midorima adelanta unos pasos y dice:

–Es mejor que vayamos adelantando el camino, sino llegaremos tarde.

–¿Pero mi paraguas...?

–Baka, porque crees que estoy dejando un espacio, seria un problema para el club que te enfermaras así que vemos - _Nanodayo_ – solamente sonrío ante la actitud tsundere de Midorima, no veo que mal puede hacerle decir que estaba algo preocupado, o que por lo meno he llamado su atención sino no me habría hablado al encontrarme aquí parado.

El camino trascurre en silencio algo incomodo pero no se que decir con exactitud. Miro a mi alrededor para ver si puedo sacar algún tema de conversación, y es cuando me percato de que no veo el extravagante objeto que siempre porta Midorima.

–Y tu amuleto de la suerte – al final la curiosidad pudo mas conmigo.

–Lo tengo guardado en la mochila no quiero que se estropee con la lluvia -respondió simplemente, devolviéndome por pocos segundos la mirada - ¿Que signo eres?

–¿Eh? Ah... soy _Leo_ – no tardo en responderle, pero me sorprendió que el continuara con la conversación.

–Hoy tendrás suerte, _Leo_ esta en los primeros puestos.

Acabada esa pequeña conversación el silencio vuelve pero ya no se siente tan pesado como antes, era como si el aire se hubiera aligerado de repente. La intensidad de la lluvia va variando, parece como si de repente su intensidad menguara pero al poco tiempo volvía con mas fuerza. Probablemente hoy llovería todo el día, solo espero que a la salida no lloviera tanto, no era muy tentador la idea de quedarse mas tiempo en la secundaria para que aminorara la intensidad de la lluvia y además tenia que recoger al gato a la vuelta a casa, no quiero tardarme mucho en ponerlo bajo techo.

No tardamos en llegar a la entrada y en cruzar la puerta para ponernos bajo techo, paso mis manos por la ropa secando las leves gotas en las mangas de mi uniforme.

–Bueno gracias por traerme, nos vemos en la practica Midorima – me encamine hacia mi clase apresurando un poco mi paso, el profesor que tenia a primera hora era algo quisquilloso y no soportaba que llegáramos tarde.

–Kagami espera – detengo mis pasos al escuchar la voz de Midorima – si a la salida sigue lloviendo, si quieres puedo acompañarte, no queremos que te enfermes después de todo – dice algo sonrojado acomodando sus gafas para tapar su rostro.

–¡Sí! Gracias, nos vemos. - sonriendo emprendo una vez mas el paso. _Así que un día de suerte,_ recuerdo al momento de sentarme en mi asiento. Solo espero que esa suerte se aplique en la clase, con que entienda algo de la clase de matemáticas me conformo.

El ansiado recreo esperado por muchos por fin llega, me incluyo en ese grupo de muchos. Aunque en verdad estoy empezando a creer en el maldito horóscopo de Midorima, si bien lo del lápiz de la suerte ya toco en mi orgullo que ahora la suerte mágicamente este de mi lado solo porque _Leo_ este en los primero puestos me molesta, no se porque pero lo hace.

Me encamino al salón de Aomine, normalmente es él, el que me va a buscar pero hoy se esta tardando, me pareció haberlo visto por la mañana así venir a clase si que vino. Al entrar a su clase lo veo en una especie de circulo formado por sus compañeros de clase, perecen estar concentrados mirando algo que hay en el escritorio y intentan taparlo con el cuerpo de todos, me acerco disimuladamente a paso lento para no alterar a nadie hasta estar a su lado.

–¿Qué estáis mirando? - mi pregunta atrajo la atención de todos, creo que a la vez los asuste pero se relajaron al ver que... ¿era yo? ¿Por qué?

–Ah... Kagami que susto. Pero ya que estas aquí mira – dijo entusiasmado tendiéndome la revista que estaba en la mesa, me separe un poco ya que prácticamente me la había puesto en la cara, una vez que la imagen se aclaro mi cara se sentía totalmente... como decirlo... _caliente,_ seguramente estaba roja, si por imagen de la revista puede que no fuera mucho una joven en traje de baño posando en delante de una cámara de forma sugerente, pero eso no evitaba que me diera vergüenza, me quede estático. - ¿Qué pasa? - escuche que me preguntaba Aomine que no había visto mi reacción debido a que la revista cubría mi rostro, pero no tardo en apartarla. Seguía sin moverme con el rostro totalmente encendido y Aomine me miraba fijamente con los ojos algo mas abiertos de lo normal ¡Espera! ¿Eso que tiene en la cara es? ¿¡Un sonrojo!? - Kagami ¿No me digas que...? - empezó preguntando aguantando un poco la risa.

–Puedes esperar un momento – dije como pude sabia lo que venia a continuación, las burlas, si como las de la primera vez que vi una de esas revistas que tenia Aomine en su habitación aquella vez que fui a su casa. Por eso que di unos pasos hacia atrás y salí corriendo por la puerta – adiós.

–¿EH? Espera Kagami – escucho como me llamaba Daiki pero no me pare, además de las burlas me obligaría a seguir viendo esas imágenes y sin duda me negaba a pasar por eso, no otra vez.

Así que corrí, corrí y seguí corriendo hasta que ya no escuche la voz de mi amigo o sus pisadas apresuradas por alcanzarme, tuve suerte de que ningún profesor o alumno del consejo estudiantil me viera no me quiero ni imaginar la que me habría caído si me llegaban a parar o a ver corriendo por el pasillo.

–Parece que lo he perdido – dije en voz alta mirando a mi alrededor dándome cuanta de algo – a no ser que sea yo quien lo este ¿Dónde estoy?

Mire a mi alrededor mientras comenzaba a caminar por el pasillo, la lluvia seguía cayendo, por eso nadie se encontraba afuera, todo sucumbía ante las gotas de lluvia, lo único bueno es que llovía con tanta intensidad como antes. A uno pocos pasos delante de mi un salón tenia sus puertas abiertas, tal vez estaba alguien en su interior. Acorte la poca distancia que me separaba y mire desde la entrada, pero no había nadie, solo unos escritorio movidos y sobre uno de ellos había un... ¿Tablero de _Shogi_? Me acerque para conformar mis sospechas y si en la mesa se encontraba el tablero de ese juego.

Mire el tablero y algunas fichas ya estaban movidas como iniciando lo movimientos solo faltaba que el rival atacara. La verdad hace no mucho que no sabia jugar a este juego pero desde aquella vez que Akashi se había presentado en mi casa y prácticamente me obligo a aprender a jugar hemos echado varias partidas -sigo sin ganar ninguna cabe aclarar-.

Por eso por acto reflejo comencé a mover las fichas que les tocaba ejecutar movimiento. También aprendí a visualizar el rival, cual era su manera de pensar, como seria el movimiento que efectuaría a continuación y lo mas importante como responder, hay muchas posibilidad y procesar todas es bastante complicado pero no deja de perder el encanto cuando llegas a acertar. De esa manera casi sin darme cuenta comencé a mover las fichas de ambos bandos, era una lucha en parte sin sentido, ya que en todo momento contrarrestaba los taques del enemigo, y aunque un lado llegara a ganar a la vez perdería. Pero no le preste atención a ese detalle simplemente seguí moviendo las fichas, hasta que llegué a un punto que ya no supe como moverme a continuación.

–Te lo has puesto difícil – escuche una voz tranquila sonando a mi lado, moví mi rostro hacia un lado encontrándome con el rostro de Akashi que miraba el tablero de juego ¿Hace cuanto estaba ahí? - ¿Por qué no pruebas a mover esta? - propuso moviendo la ficha que había mencionado dejando la ventaja para el lado de quien efectuó el movimiento.

–Entonces esto igualara las cosas – dije ya siendo por costumbre el responder a sus movimientos de la forma mas rápida posible, Akashi me devolvió una mirada divertida y se sentó en la silla que estaba al otro lado de la mesa.

–Buen movimiento Kagami-kun, pero no esperes que te deje ganar – y para realzar sus palabras ejecuto el siguiente movimiento.

–Puedes llamarme Kagami – le dije sinceramente que me tratara así se me hacia raro y un poco escalofriante – además si ganar fuera fácil, no seria divertido.

Nuestro duelo comenzó por unas miradas retadoras, pero rapidamente se desviaron al tablero de juego, el _Shogi_ es un juego de estrategia como objetivo principal es capturara al rey contrario, esa es la forma de ganar el juego, aunque otra forma de ganar es que tu rival se rinda, pero dudo que se de el caso en esta situación.

Cuando se inicia el juego el jugador que dio inicio es denominado _Sente_ que esta representado con el icono en color negro, en si el primer movimiento lo hizo Akashi por eso el es _Sente_ y yo soy _Gote_ y estoy representado por el icono blanco. Hay un total de 20 fichas iguales por jugador, que son distribuidas de la siguiente manera

\- El _Rey_ que se coloca en el centro de la primera fila mas cercana al jugador.

\- Dos _Generales de Oro_ son colocados al los costados del Rey respectivamente.

\- Dos _Generales de Plata_ de igual forma colocados al lado de los generales de oro.

\- Dos _Caballeros_ colocados al lado de los generales de plata.

\- Dos _Lanceros_ al lado de los caballeros a los extremos del tablero.

\- Un _Alfil_ colocado en la segunda fila delante del caballero a la izquierda.

\- Una _Torre_ colocada en la segunda fila delante del caballero a la derecha.

\- Y por ultimo nueve _peones_ distribuidos a lo largo de la tercera fila.

Para explicar la partida de una forma no tan pesada, lo contare como si fuera una guerra, los _peones_ están distribuidos en el campo, algunos han caído en las manos del enemigo -las fichas que son comidas, si el rival lo desea se pueden introducir en el tablero a costa de perder el turno- El _Alfil_ tanto la _Torre_ adelantan sus posiciones, mientras las demás fichas mantienen su posición, nadie quiere precipitarse y cometer un movimiento erróneo, si se quiere ganar los sacrificios son necesarios, el único objetivo es tomar el Rey contrario que decantara la victoria para alguno de los dos bandos.

Alzo mi vista del tablero para mirar a Akashi, la verdad hasta ahora nunca lo había vencido, pero esta podría ser mi oportunidad. Dejo de prestar atención a mi rival para centrarla en sus movimientos, miro determinadamente sus movimientos, esta empezando a mover la fichas de atrás, era inevitable yo también lo haré pronto, he de avanzar pero sin dejar muy bajas mis defensas, pero que digo el ataque es la mejor defensa. Después de ese pensamiento las cosas pasaron muy rápido demasiado como para poder explicar que movimientos vi o ejecute, solo sentía las fichas moverse, la madera contra madera, las miradas desafiantes que no prodigábamos, ninguno quería perder. Los momentos para pensar se hicieron mas reducidos, queríamos un ataque rápido y limpio. Y así fue, parecía que esta partida nunca acabaría, que siempre estaríamos en un punto medio, pero la conclusión fue repentina. Un ultimo golpe de la madera de la ficha contra el tablero se dejo escuchar.

–Es mi victoria Kagami – sentencio.

–Jo... estaba seguro de que iba a ganar – exprese, al parecer Akashi sigue siendo Akashi, en el Shogi no creo poder ganarle nunca.

–Has jugado bien es la primera vez que me lo ponen tan difícil, te felicito. - dijo tendiéndome la mano en señal de respeto, no dude en tomarla – si te dijo la verdad me sorprendió verte aquí sentado, las personas no suelen venia por aquí.

–Jejeje... - le respondí sintiendo como una gotita se resbalaba por mi sien – si te digo la verdad me perdí un poco... - confeso desviando la mirada. A los pocos segundos de mi respuesta se escucho como el timbre sonaba marcando el final del recreo.

–Creo que es hora de volver, yo te guiare a tu clase, aunque como comisión me gustaría pedirte algo.

–¿Algo? ¿De qué se trata? - pregunte curioso.

–Pues mi compañero de juego esta algo ocupado, y ya que he podido encontrar un buen rival me gustaría que jugaras alguna que otra partida conmigo.

–Si me encantaría, pero la próxima vez ganare – dije entrando a mi salón.

–Lo esperare con ansias – esas fueron sus ultimas palabras antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

No tarde en sentarme en mi asiento, el profesor no tardo en entrar a clase, pero mi vista estaba puesta en la ventana, un día de lluvia que se veía tan luminoso era un poco extraño. Supongo que por muy molesto que me parezca este sin duda es un día de suerte, un día que aun no llega a su final.

 **Notas finales:**

Espero que os gustara. Bueno la cosa avanza y Kagami lleba mejor su depre eso se bueno. nos leemos la próxima, y no olvidéis comentar que os a parecido, o si tenéis alguna duda o sugerencia con dudéis en decirla Deu~


End file.
